narafandomcom-20200215-history
Silk Horn Trading Company
The Beginning The Silk Horn Trading Company was founded by Tokuda Naro upon arriving in Reichland. With the permission of Jacob Brigandine he would be allotted the land of Nova Bataar,in exchange for joining the spiced empire. The company would remain under the radar for many years,slowly building up its wealth and becoming a more influential player in Reichland. It's fortunes were originally made off bringing Chinikan silk to Reichland,as Tokuda has connections in Chinika due to it being his homeland. From the wealth that was constantly being brought in,the island would continue to be under constant development which allowed for the migration of Chinikans to Reichland to be possible. Nova Bataar's population would be about half Chinikan consistently through the ages. The influx of new wealth,as well as explosive population growth allowed for a mass push in the ship building industry. Hundreds of ships would be produced from the harbors on Nova Bataar every year,varying from small fishing boats to large ships of war. The massive ship production helped the trading company solidify itself as the dominant naval power within Reichland,having there ships be able to reach every corner of Reichland as well as its surrounding seas. Rising Prominence As time went on the trading company would start to be seen as a legitimate political figure. The first notable act of the trading company was to form small a mercantile league with the Nordwind and East Franikan trading companies,effectively creating a trading republic within the spiced empire known as the Humanian Mercantile League(HML). This would help deter any from picking on the smaller island nations,and helped to further the naval dominance that was already had. After the small trading republic was made,a deal would be struck with the falling kingdom of pola. Due to excessive amounts of debt Pola would be looking for investors. Tokuda would put forth the best offer,offering to give 800,000 coins,provide naval support and open a trade route in exchange for Pola joining the Humanian Mercantile league. The deal would be accepted and the HML made further strides into the main political sphere. Brink of War Shortly after the inclusion of Pola into the HML, Tokuda without the permission of the other members,would guarantee the Independence of Clan Himpirus and include them into the HML. This would infuriate the other members,as the Easter Sovereign Alliance wished keep the clan as its vassal. Donnigton would march upon New Norkia with the goal of getting it back under their control. However,Tokuda proposed a solution,allow for the people of the province to vote who they would join and whatever the outcome,it should be respectfully received and no war shall break out.. Donnington would agree to this and the people would vote to remain independent,however Donnington would still press its attack. Other notable events that occurred during this time would be the trading of a soul bomb for a dragon within the kingdom of Pola. Outbreak of War With the breach of the deal Tokuda would have no choice but to mobilize to war. With the outbreak of the war the United tribes of Goldpeak would join Donnington in their conquest for New Norkia as well as Pola. The first move in the war would be seen in Rusikya,as the UTGP would seek to claim the lands for themselves and Pola would seek to defend it. But to much surprise a peace deal would quickly be made with the UTGP,allowing for Pola to focus completely on Donnington. Further more the first defeat would occur in the lands of New Norkia,as the castle would fall and the leaders of Himpirus would be captured. Fortunately they were able to escape their shackles and flee to safety. But,as all was seeming in favor of the HML,the Yurak's would declare war upon Pola. The reasoning was to slay the dragon obtained,and the horde would march into New Norkia,obliterating the forces and slaying the dragon. Hope is lost The war seeming to be almost impossible to win would quickly balance out. As the unfortunate and untimely death of king Alexander would cause the Easter Sovereign Alliance to refrain from any more military actions and be integrated into the Yurak Horde. Pola would be the last main land nation remaining against the Yurak horde. Their survival was not only their own,but all of Reichland's. Desperation caused all members of the HML to kick into over drive and they would not surrender to the barbaric horse lords. Battle of Nova Baatar Strait Tokuda would leave Nova Baatar un-defended navaly,allowing for the Yuraks to Bombard the island. However,this played right into Tokuda's hands and his trap was successful. With only two ways to leave through the straight,the HML fleet would completely surround the Yurak fleet,forcing them into a battle. This battle is notable for it being the first account of a steamship being used in Reichland. (More info on the battle will come on a separate page,will link when it is done.) The result would end in a complete victory for the HML,and secure the sea's. The major victory would the major factor in what would happen next. Formation of the Republic After the decisive Victory at Nova Baatar,the HML would make an astounding deceleration. The Republic of Reichland,the first of its kind, included all members from the HML. It sought to destroy the Yurak horde,and install a stable government for all of Reichland. With the new deceleration massive naval invasions into Yurak homeland would take place. With all provinces mostly unguarded this would allow for a swift victory by the republic. The republic would end up winning the war in the coming months,establishing a unified government within Reichland. (working on another page for the republic,will be much more in depth than this)